Were not Alone
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: When Charles had seen this girl walking into the lab, he was surprised, and he even felt giddy, like a middle school girl talking about her crush. He had made a brief scan on agent Platt's mind and had found out that she was called Selene McCoy, Hanks sister. "Will she be ok?" Raven asked "I think she will" Charles said "What do you mean with 'think?" Hank glared. Charles/OC


"Selene?" A young man called out as he typed out on the computer "Selene, you there?" he turned glanced over his shoulder but didn't find her "Sis! Come here right now!" He yelled out frustrated, he was having some difficulties with his investigation, and he needed help because he couldn't waste any time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" soft steps were heard somewhere behind him until Selene McCoy finally appeared next to him "Sheeesh! What's got your panties on a twist?" but she still leaned over his shoulder to take a peek to the screen.

* * *

Selene McCoy was Hank's 23 year old sister, but even if they shared blood, their looks were quite different. While Hank had fair skin and black hair, Selene was tanned and had dark brown hair; her light blue eyes were the only feature she had that was identical to her brothers. She also hadn't inherited the tallness from her father, and instead she had taken after her mother with her average height and lean body. She could reach Hank's chin when standing next to him. So in short, Selene was pretty, but what made her stand out were the sparkles her eyes always ported and her adorable smile.

* * *

She grabbed the mouse without asking and started scrolling down taking in all the information and stats viewed on the computer "I think we need another sample of blood Hank" she bit her lip in deep thinking.

"A sample from _us_? Or a sample from someone _else_" he looked at her.

She walked over to the microscope located on another table near them, and analyzed the sample of blood; _her _blood. "Definitely a sample of ours" she wrote down some more notes on a notebook next to her and then walked to her brother again.

"Hank, you know, I'm getting worried about those scars I'm getting…" Selene whispered with worry etched on her face "Their still appearing? Is it worse than before?" Hank looked at her with urgency.

"Just slightly" she looked at him through her eyelashes, afraid of his reaction "Dear God Selene… what are we going to do… are those even part of this, this _mutation_? Or is it some disease? Sis this is really serious"

"We need to compare those old samples with some new ones to see if there's any change on our blood before we make the comparison with other people's, then we'll know if its mutation or if it's some sickness" she explained, Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Do you think were the only one's out there that's different?" he whispered, his eyes downcast in sadness.

The McCoy siblings were currently researching about the 'uniqueness' of their DNA, they were both aware of their extra ability each had, and wanted to investigate how could that be possible by comparing themselves with other 'normal' humans. Where there other people as unique as them out there? Or were there alone against the world.

Selene hugged him from behind and leaned her head on his shoulder "I don't know Hank…" she whispered.

But what a surprise would it be when some surprise guest came to visit them the next day.

* * *

"Hank, what did agent Platt say?" Selene asked. Those two spend most of their time in that lab doing experiments, and investigations for the CIA, and currently they were working on their new creation; a plane.

Hank looked at her before continuing a report he was working on "It seems like we're going to have some people coming here in some minutes" Selene frowned slightly, normally people wouldn't come to the lab, and even less at 7:12 am.

"What are they coming for?" Selene asked, she needed to go check some experiments she had been doing in the next door lab, if she went right now, she would probably be able to come back right on time for the guests.

"I think he said they were new recruits" Hank pushed his glasses up his face and typed away.

"Then I'll be back just before they come, I have to go check on experiment #74, ok?" Even if Selene asked if it was ok, she was already heading to the door that leads to said lab.

"Sure thing sis!"

* * *

Charles Xavier was fascinated with Hank and his mutation, same with Raven, even though she was interested in the genius in a different way. Erik just stood there, but his eyes shined with curiosity, and Moira was speechless, but also between them was agent Platt who was bob smacked from the news that one of his own workers was a mutant and he had never known!

"Tada…" Hank was hanging up-side down from his feet which were attached to the scale model of the plane he and Selene were working on.

And talking about Selene, "Hey Hank, if you're a mutant… then Selene must be-"agent Platt started talking but was interrupted by someone walking into the lab.

"Hey Hank! Do you think you can- Holy Crap!" Selene's eyes widened when she found her brother hanging from the freaking plane showing his ability, but also leaving him vulnerable to the people standing before him.

"H-Hank w-wha?!" Why is he showing this to random people?! Selene's mind went high wire and did the only thing she could, she ran to where he was, or was hanging, and extended her arms.

"Don't come any closer! You can't have him! You won't hurt him!" She yelled, her eyes were blazing, her breathing was labored, and her body was tense. She stared at each of the people straight in the eyes, she cringed when she looked at Erik's hostile stance, but when she glanced at startlingly blue eyes of the young man wearing the suit, she hesitated and even wanted to drop her defensive posture, but taught against it.

"Selene! No!" Hank yelled trying to stop her as he jumped to the ground, but she didn't listen to him.

Her blue eyes glowed, her hair suddenly started to float like there was no gravity, and something started to sizzle on her hands, yellow light came off of them you could even hear it crackle like electricity.

"SELENE!" Hank yelled again, but it went ignored. So dear Erik decided to go into action.

"ERIK!" Charles screamed and reached to grab said man, but he slipped out if his reach.

Lensherr raised his arms and concentrated on the metal around them, luckily for him, the whole place was made of it. So soon enough, chunks of the cold ground were ripped away and instantly got attached to her wrists and ankles and pulled her to the floor enabling her movement. Erik even dared to move some metal around her neck and against the metallic ground.

Hank dashed to his sister with great panic "Selene!" he glared with rage at Erik.

"Release her!"

"Erik stop! She's just trying to defend Hank!" Charles clutched at the metal controller. Erik frowned, but started loosening his power when suddenly the girl, Selene, cried out in obvious pain.

"SIS!" Hank's mind was going overboard, what was happening to her? Did that guy hurt her?!

Erik banished the metal restrainers from the girl as soon as he heard her and stepped back when everyone ran to her fallen body.

Selene was unconscious.

* * *

Charles gently made pressure on Selene's neck, ignoring the soft skin, and checked on her pulse.

"Her pulse's ok, she's just knocked out" he stated bringing relief to everyone.

When Charles had seen this girl walking into the lab, he was surprised, and he even felt giddy, like a middle school girl talking about her crush. He had made a brief scan on agent Platt's mind and had found out that she was called Selene McCoy, Hanks sister.

What a candy eye, he taught. But then she went into panic when she saw her brother showing his mutation and in consequence, Erik acted.

"Will she be ok?" Raven asked from his side "I think she will" Charles said.

"What do you mean with 'think'?" Hank's hard stare looked at him.

"I'm not sure about what her mutation is, so I don't know if there was some type of effect on her from this outburst" Charles explained.

"She taught we were going to hurt Hank for his mutation when in reality we also have them" Erik mused.

"It's not her fault, up until now; we taught we were the only mutants out there!" Hank exclaimed in sadness. He turned when he felt a hand squeeze his arm gently.

"You two aren't alone in this world" Raven smiled comforting him.

"There's actually hundreds, maybe thousands like us somewhere in the world" Charles grinned.

Hank felt warmth enveloping him when he went over this fact, he caressed his sisters cheek with love.

_They weren't alone._

* * *

**_A/N -_ Hey there people! Its 10:41 pm, im hungry and also sleepy, but I just had to publish this story I've had in my mind since like... this morning... hehe. erm PLEASE REVIEWWWW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! and I swear I'll love you forever!**


End file.
